While a wide variety of garment fasteners are available, for example, to secure a strap to another part of a garment such as a brassiere, there is a challenge to provide fasteners which not only can function effectively for the purpose but which also have an aesthetic character and can provide a decorative element. Button fasteners are widely used because the portions of the buttons which are exposed can be highly decorative.
In many cases it is desirable to provide a fastener which does not have a part permanently attached to the fabric portion to which a strap or the like is to be affixed. This can be the case of a strapless brassiere which may not have facilities for attachment of a strap and which, in some cases, may be worn by a person desiring a strap for aesthetic or support reasons.